In response to RFA-AA-12-010, this U24 application proposes to form a Sexual Minority Populations Resource Core (SMP Core) within the Brown University Alcohol Research Center on HIV (ARCH; P01AA019072, Monti, PI). The central themes of the Brown University ARCH are (i) to conduct state-of-the art, integrative, and multidisciplinary research on alcohol-HIV interactions through basic, intervention, and translational science; (ii) to serve as a local, regional, and national resource for alcohol-HIV research and dissemination. The overarching objective of the SMP Core is to extend and enhance the Brown University ARCH by conducting theory-driven analyses and supporting investigations on the co-occurrence of HIV risk and alcohol, and other health challenges, among sexual minority populations in the United States. The SMP Core will place special emphasis on analysis and investigations of health disparities in HIV risk and alcohol among racial/ethnic subgroups of MSM and other sexual minority populations, with a focus on disparities among African American and Hispanic MSM. This will be achieved through three specific aims: (i) compiling and performing theory-based secondary analysis of existing large survey datasets that include measures of HIV, alcohol, and co-occurring challenges in MSM and other sexual minority populations; (ii) synthesizing and critically appraising the state of prevention and intervention science research related to HIV, alcohol, and co-occurring challenges in these populations; (iii) developing collaborations with scientists at Brown University, other affiliated institutions, and with community groups in order to disseminate research and translate findings into new initiatives addressing HIV and alcohol in MSM and other sexually minority populations. These activities will advance the goals of the NIH Office of AIDS Research, NIAAA, as well as the Office of National AIDS Policy and the Institute of Medicine toward strengthening research and intervention in the populations most severely affected by HIV, alcohol, and related health challenges.